Chris and Tifa: nightmare before christmas (x-over style)
by JackTbug
Summary: When 12 year old Chris thorndyke Skellington gets bored of Halloween, he travels to Christmas Town and decides to take over Christmas. Everyone is excited except chris' close friend, Tifa lockhart the rag doll. At first, Tifa loves the idea but she has a terrible vision that Chris' Christmas is a bad idea. Will her vision come true? If so, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey, guys. This is my latest story. This one is like the one's for the Nightmare Before Christmas. Only it's in  
reverse. Which means the characters are DOING characters for the movie.  
Tifa: That's right. It's me and Chris thorndyke as Jack Skellington and Sally rag doll.  
Chris: With our friends like from Team Sonic, Spider-man, Team Ash, and Team Mario to my team.  
Me: For you people who hate the couple or in general, Chris and/or tifa, don't review on this. Otherwise, there's more than half a  
chance I'll get very, very, very FURIOUS!  
Tifa: Nice one, .  
Me: Thank you. Anyway, for you fans of chris and/or tifa out there, enjoy the story. This is where the story begins.

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,  
In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.  
For the story that you are about to be told  
Took place in the holiday worlds of old  
Now you probably wondered where holidays come from  
If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun

Me: Well, here's the prologue. I know it's short but this is how the story begins.  
Tifa: Yes. I've seen the movie myself and I think the beginning was a good intro.  
Chris: So throughout the story, we'll show the lyrics to the songs that will be heard. I love the songs.  
Me: Me, too. Hope you good guys who love chris and/or tifa love this story. For you bad guys who hate chris and tifa, don't enjoy it and DON'T review! Sorry, I'm pretty sensitive. Anyway, I'll make chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm making this chapter called bored of holloween.**

 **Jack: What's the chapter?**

 **Sally: Sounds fun. It's called bored of holloween**

 **Chris: Me, too. You're good at any job at home so you should do good on this.**

 **Tifa: I agree. I hope you do good for the interview.**

 **Me: Thank you. This is...**

 **Suddenly mom comes in.**

 **Me: Anyway, here's part one for Chris and Tifa Nightmare Before Christmas (x-over style).**

* * *

In Halloween Town, all the anthropomorphic animals, and people celebrate Halloween every year. They even sing a little song.

 **Boys and girls of every age,**

 **Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

 **Come with us and you will see,**

 **This our town of Halloween.**

 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween,**

 **Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.**

 **This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,**

 **Trick or treat until the neighbors gonna die of fright.**

 **It's a our town, everybody scream**

 **In this town of Halloween**

 **I am the one hiding under your bed,**

 **Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.**

 **I am the one hiding under your stairs,**

 **Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.**

 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween,**

 **Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.**

 **In this town we call home,**

 **Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.**

 **In this town don't we love it now?**

 **Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.**

 **Round that corner man, hiding in the trashcan,**

 **Something's waiting now to pounce and now you'll**

 **SCREAM!**

 **This is Halloween,**

 **Red and black and slimy green.**

 **Aren't you scared?**

 **Well that's just fine.**

 **Say it once, say it twice,**

 **Take a chance and roll the dice.**

 **Ride with the moon in the dead of night.**

 **Everybody scream, everybody scream,**

 **In our town of Halloween.**

 **I am the clown with a tear away face,**

 **Here in a flash and gone without a trace.**

 **I am the "who" when you call "Who's there?"**

 **I am the wind blowing through your hair.**

 **I am the shadow on the moon at night,**

 **Filling your dreams to the brim with fright.**

 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween,**

 **Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween**

 **Tender lumplings everywhere,**

 **Life's no fun without a good scare.**

 **That's our job but we're not mean,**

 **In our town of Halloween.**

 **In this town don't we love it now?**

 **Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.**

 **Skeleton Chris will catch you in the back**

 **And scream like a banshee make you jump out of your**

 **SKIN!**

 **This is Halloween, everybody scream!**

 **Would you please make way for a very special guy.**

 **Our 12 year old boy, Chris, is king of the pumpkin patch,**

 **Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.**

 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween,**

 **Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.**

 **In this town we call home,**

 **Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.**

As everyone finished the song, a young human with blue eyes and a black and white pin stripe suit came out of the

fountain. Then everyone cheered.

"It's over!" Yoshi said.

"We did it!" Ash said.

"Pika pika" Pikachu said

"Wasn't it terrifying?" optimus asked.

"What a night," Tails said.

"Yeah" Sonic Said

"Interested" Cloud said

"how ironic" aerith said

"Great Halloween, everybody," the mayor, spider-man, said.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet," Chris said. "Thank you, everyone."

"No. Thanks to you, Chris," Spider-man said. "Without your brilliant leadership."

"Not at all, Spider-man," Chris said. Everyone shouted out how cool Chris was. Even the two witches, Peach and Elise. The only

girl who admired Chris for who he is was a beautiful rag doll human named Tifa. But her master, Dr. Barret,

stopped her.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Tifa," Barret said.

"Let go!" Tifa replied. So she tore off her arm and ran off to the graveyard.

"Oh, Chris," Amy Rose said. "You make wounds ooze and flesh crawl."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much," Chris said.

"Hold it. We haven't given out prizes yet," Spider-man said. "Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single

evening. Our second and honorable mention goes to the fabulous dark lagoon leeches." Chris walked to the graveyard

in boredom. Tifa was there, too, keeping the stuffing in her arm. But when the gate opened, Tifa hid behind a grave.

Chris was walking to Spiral Hill and called his ghost pokemon, bulbasaur . Then Chris sang a song about the boredom he had

over the years:

 **There are few who deny at what I do I am the best,**

 **For my talents are renowned far and wide.**

 **When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night,**

 **I excel without ever even trying.**

 **With the slightest little effort of my ghost like charms**

 **I have seen grown men give out a shriek.**

 **With a wave of my hand and a well placed moan,**

 **I have swept the very bravest off their feet.**

 **Yet year after year, it the same routine**

 **And I grow so weary of the sound of screams.**

 **And I, Chris the Pumpkin King,**

 **Have grown so tired of the same old thing.**

 **Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones,**

 **An emptiness began to grow.**

 **There's something out there far from my home,**

 **A longing that I've never known.**

 **I'm the master of fright and a demon of light,**

 **And I'll scare you right out of your pants.**

 **To a guy in Kentucky I'm Mister Unlucky**

 **And I'm known throughout England and France.**

 **And since I am dead I can take off my head**

 **To recite Shakespearean quotations.**

 **No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can**

 **With the furry of my recitations.**

 **But who here would ever understand**

 **That the Pumpkin King with a skeleton grin.**

 **Would tire of his crown.**

 **If they only understood**

 **He'd give it all up if he only could.**

 **Oh, there's an empty place in my bones,**

 **That calls out for something unknown.**

 **The fame and praise come year after year,**

 **Does nothing for these empty tears.**

Chris went to the Hinterlands to get away from the town's excitement. Tifa reached out her hand.

"Chris...I know how you feel," Tifa said. So she went to pick deadly nightshade.

* * *

 **Me: Well, that's the end. And instead of "I, Jack the Pumpkin King" in "Jack's Lament", it's "I, Chris the Pumpkin**

 **King". That's because Chris is the main character, Jack Skellington.**

 **Tifa: And I'm Sally, Jack's close friend and future love interest.**

 **Chris: is making each chapter of the story long to write the lyrics to all the songs. I bet Tifa will sing well like**

 **Sally did in "Sally's Song".**

 **Me: Me, too. My mother and my brother, alex loves the song. So for the Marti Gras party at my church, I'm going to sing**

 **the song for my mother and my brother, alex. So all of you stay tuned for the next part. What will Chris find in the Hinterlands? Find out**

 **soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Tifa came home, she put the deadly nightshade in a jar without Barret noticing. Then a sound was heard along

with a voice echoing the room.

"Tifa!" the voice said. It was Barret. "You've come back."

"I had to," Tifa said.

"For this," Barret said, holding out Tifa's torn arm.

"Yes," Tifa said. So Tifa and Barret went upstairs to restore Tifa's arm. As the leader or AVALANCHE sewed Tifa's arm, he

discussed his rules again.

"That's twice this month you slipped deadly nightshade in my tea and run off," Barret said.

"Three times," Tifa corrected.

"You're mine you know? I made you," Barret said. "With my own hands."

"You can make other creations," Tifa said. "I'm restless. I can't help it."

"It's a phase, my dear. It'll pass," Barret said. "We need to be patient, that's all."

"But I don't want to be patient," Tifa said.

At the Hinterlands, Chris was wandering around and Bulbasaur tried to tell him to go back."No, Bulbasaur. Not now," Chris

said. "I'm not in the mood." As Chris walked, his eyes were starting to droop. He was getting tired but he continued on.

Back in town, Spider-man was going to discuss the plans for next Halloween with Chris. He tried to ring the doorbell and knock on

the door. No answer. Spider-man switched to his worried face.

"Chris, please! I'm only an elected official here! I can't make decisions by myself," Spider-man said. "CHRIS! ANSWER ME!" But he

fell down the stairs. Mario Sonic and Luigi came by.

"He's not home," Mario said.

"Not home? Why?" Sonic said

"Where is he?" Spider-man asked.

"He hasn't been home all night," Luigi said. Spider-man groaned.

Back at the Hinterlands, Chris was sleepwalking. Then he woke up and yawned.

"Where are we?" Chris asked. "It's someplace new. What is this?" Bulbasaur was confused, too. There trees with wooden

doors. The doors were shaped like a heart, an egg, a four leaf clover, a red and white flag, a pumpkin, a turkey and what

Chris liked most, a tree decorated with light and ornaments that sparkled. Chris opened the door but there was nothing

but darkness. But before Chris could walk away, snowflakes surrounded him and pulled him in the door. Chris found

himself in a world of colorful lights and music. So Chris sang this song:

 **"What's this? What's this?**

 **There's color 's this?**

 **There's white things in the air.**

 **What's this?**

 **I can't believe my eyes**

 **I must be dreaming.**

 **Wake up Chris this isn't fair.**

 **What's this?**

 **What's this? What's this?**

 **There's something very wrong.**

 **What's this?**

 **There's people singing songs.**

 **What's this?**

 **The streets are lined with little creatures laughing.**

 **Everybody seems so happy.**

 **Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this?**

 **What's this?**

 **There's children throwing snowballs,**

 **Instead of throwing heads.**

 **They're busy building toys,**

 **And absolutely no one's dead.**

 **There's frost in every window.**

 **Oh, I can't believe my eyes.**

 **And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside.**

 **Oh look.**

 **What's this?**

 **They're hanging mistletoe.**

 **They kiss?**

 **Why that looks so unique, inspired.**

 **They're gathering around to hear a story,**

 **Roasting chestnuts on a fire.**

 **What's this?**

 **What's this?**

 **In here they've got a little tree, how queer.**

 **And who ever think and why?**

 **They're covering it with tiny little things**

 **They got electric lights on strings**

 **And there's a smile on everyone.**

 **So now correct me if I'm wrong**

 **This looks like fun, this looks like fun.**

 **Oh, could it be I got my wish?**

 **What's this?**

 **Oh my, what now?**

 **The children are asleep.**

 **But look, there's nothing underneath.**

 **No ghouls,**

 **No witches here to scream and ensnare them**

 **Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland.**

 **What's this?**

 **The monsters are all missing**

 **And the nightmares can't be found.**

 **And in their place**

 **There seems to be good feeling all around.**

 **Instead of screams, I swear**

 **I can hear music in the air.**

 **The smell of cakes and pies**

 **Are absolutely everywhere.**

 **The sights, the sounds,**

 **They're everywhere and all around.**

 **I never felt so good before.**

 **This empty place inside of me is filling me up**

 **I simply cannot get enough.**

 **I want it, oh I want it for my own**

 **I got to know, I got know.**

 **What is this place that I have found?**

 **What is this?"**

Then Chris bumped into a sign that said "Christmas Town". Then a hedgehog wearing red and red and black spikes on

his head came out of a house made of candy. Chris took some souvenirs from Christmas Town to show his friends from

Halloween Town.

"This never happened before," Yoshi said.

"It's suspicious," Peach said.

"It's peculiar," Elise said.

"It's scary," Vivian said. Sider-man passed by and took out his megaphone. He told everyone to keep looking for Chris because

there's three hundred and sixty-five days until next Halloween. So Beldam sounded the cat alarm. At Barret's lab, Tifa

was worried. So she put deadly nightshade in Barret's soup. But the plant made an awful smell.

"Frog's breath will overpower any odor," Tifa said, taking out a bottle with a frog inside. But when the frog released the

breath, it had a bitter odor. Tifa coughed and gagged and grabbed worm's wort. Then Barret's voice was heard, telling

Tifa to bring the soup. Tifa came in Barret's experiment room.

"Ah. What's that?" Barret said and sniffed. "Worm's wort. And frog's breath?"

"W-What's wrong? I thought you like frog's breath," Tifa said.

"Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath," Barret said. "Until you taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful."

"I'm not hungry," Tifa said and dropped the spoon. "Oops." So Tifa sneakily grabbed a spoon with holes and used it to

taste the soup. Barret gulped the entire soup. In town, everyone heard a sound in the distance. It was Bulbasaur and Chris

was with him.

"Where have you been?" Spider-man asked.

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it," Chris said.

"When?" Spider-man asked.

"Immediately!" Chris replied. So Spider-man called throughout the town for the meeting. Tifa went to the meeting while Barret was

asleep. Everyone took their seats and Tifa took a seat on the hanging tree. Chris came out of the door a came to the

pedestal.

"Listen, everyone," Chris said. "I'd like to tell you about 'Christmas Town'." So Spider-man turned on the spotlight as Chris began

his song:

 **"There were objects so peculiar,**

 **They were not to be believed.**

 **All around**

 **Things that tantalize my brain.**

 **It's a world**

 **Unlike anything I've ever seen.**

 **And as hard as I try**

 **I can't seem to described like a most improbable dream.**

 **But you must believe when I tell you this,**

 **It's as real as my skull and it does exist.**

 **Here let me show you.**

 **This is a thing called a present,**

 **The whole thing starts with a box."**

"A box? Is it steel?" Amy asked.

"Are there locks?" Yuffie asked.

"Is it filled with a pox?" Vivian asked.

"A pox. How delightful a pox," Yoshi said.

"Yeah." Sonic said

"If you please," Chris said.

 **"Just a box with bright colored paper,**

 **And the whole thing starts with a bow."**

"A bow? But why?" Beldam asked.

"How ugly," Elise said.

"What's in it? What's in it?" Peach asked.

"That's the point of the thing. Not to know," Chris said.

"It's a bat," Mario said.

"Will it bend?" Vector asked.

"It's a rat," Luigi said.

"Will it break?" Espio asked.

"Or perhaps it's the head I found in the lake," Charmy said.

"Listen now. You don't understand," Chris said. "That's not the point of Christmas Land. Now pay attention."

 **"We pick up an over-sized sock,**

 **And hang it like this on the wall."**

"Oh yes. Does it still have a foot?" Chip asked.

"Let me see. Let me look," Rosalina said.

"Is it rotted and covered with gook?" Optimus asked.

"Let's see." Sonic said

"Um...let me explain," Chris said.

 **"There's no foot inside but there's candy**

 **Or sometimes it's filled with small toys."**

"Small toys?" Bumblebee asked. "Do they bite?"

"Do they snap?" Opimtus asked.

"Or explode in a sack?" Aerith asked.

"Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys," Cloud said.

"What a splendid idea. This Christmas sounds fun," Spider-man said. "I fully endorse it. Let's try it at once."

"Everyone, please now not so fast!" Chris said. "There's something here you don't quite grasp. Well, I might as well give

them what they want."

 **"And the best I must confess**

 **I have saved for the last.**

 **For the ruler of this Christmas Land,**

 **Is a fearsome king with a deep, mighty voice.**

 **At least that's what I've come to understand.**

 **And I also heard in told,**

 **That he's something to behold.**

 **Like a lobster, huge and red.**

 **And he sets out to slay with his rain gear on**

 **Carting bulging sacks with his great big arms.**

 **That is so,**

 **I've heard it said.**

 **And on a dark, cold night,**

 **Under full moonlight.**

 **He flies into a fog, like a vulture in the sky.**

 **And they call him Shadow Sandy Claws."**

Everyone cheered when the meeting ended. But Chris wasn't sure of this.

"Well, at least they're excited," Chris said. "But they don't understand that special kind of feeling in Christmas Land. Oh

well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey, guys. I have big news before we get started.**

 **Chris: What's that?**

 **Me: I just got I went to gamestop and got Samurai warriors 4.**

 **Tifa: That's wonderful. How far are you?**

 **Me: Right after the battle against the ai Enemies.**

 **Chris: Ooh. I hear that battle is tricky. Even in Nightmare Mode.**

 **Me: I'm on easy mode but it was tricky. Still, I love it.**

 **Tifa: I'm glad you do. So fans of me and/or chris, remember to review, but you bad guys who are haters don't review it.**

* * *

When Chris came home that night, he tried to look for answers about Christmas in the books he found in Christmas

Town. It turns out Christmas is very cheerful. No screams.

"There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing," Chris said. Then he took out a book with the title, "The

Scientific Method" on the cover.

At Barret's house the next day, Barret sent Tifa into her room as a punishment. He kept the door locked so Tifa won't be

able to escape. Then the doorbell rang.

"The door is open!" Barret called.

"Hello?" Chris called.

"Chris Skellington! Up here, my boy," Barret said.

"Doctor, I need to borrow some equipment," Chris said.

"Is that so? Whatever for?" Barret asked.

"I'm conducting a series of experiments," Chris said.

"How perfectly marvelous," Barret said. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"

"I know," Chris said. Chris and Barret went into Barret's lab to get some equipment. Tifa heard everything by putting her

ear close to the door. She was confused.

"Hm. Experiments?" Tifa asked.

At Chris's house, Chris tried to go through all the things to check the Christmas stuff. First he tried to look deeply into a

holly berry but it broke the microscope. He tried to experiment the candy cane but it melted to look like a plain noodle.

Chris used a magnifying glass to check the stuffing of a teddy bear. Then Chris used a ornament and put it in a beaker.

"Interesting reaction," Chris said. "But what does it mean?" Back at Barret's lab, Tifa put a liquid in a bottle without

making a sound so Barret won't here her. Then she put the bottle in a basket to deliver to Chris. To escape, Tifa jumped

out her window. Her arm and leg fell off but she had extra yarn to restore her arm and leg. Then Tifa continued to make

her delivery. Chris was doing an equation until he heard a thump against the window. Chris saw a basket and down

below was Tifa with a smile on her face. Chris opened the bottle and a cloud in the shape of a butterfly appeared. Chris

smiled and went to the window to thank Tifa. But she was gone. Chris went to continue his search. Tifa was close to

the gate to Chris's house and picked a flower she loved. But after picking two leaves, Tifa saw a terrible vision. The

flower turned into a little Christmas tree and it burned in flames. Tifa was shocked by this. Does this mean Christmas and

Halloween can't go together?

The next day, the citizens were confused what Chris was doing. They sang this song:

 **"Something's up with Chris, something's up with Chris,**

 **Don't know if we're ever going to get him back.**

 **He's all alone up there, locked away inside,**

 **Never says a word, hope he hasn't died.**

 **Something's up with Chris, something's up with Chris."**

Tifa peeked through Chris's gate in worry. Chris was still wondering what Christmas is. He started to sing, too:

 **"Christmas time is buzzing in my skull,**

 **Will it let me be, I cannot tell.**

 **There are so many things I cannot grasp.**

 **When I think I've got and then at last.**

 **Through my bony fingers, it'll slip,**

 **Like a snowflake in a fiery grip.**

 **Something's here I'm not quite getting.**

 **Though I try I keep forgetting.**

 **Like a memory long since past.**

 **Here in a instant, gone in a flash.**

 **What does it mean?**

 **What does it mean?**

 **In these little bric-a-brac,**

 **A secret's waiting to be cracked.**

 **These dolls and toys confuse me so.**

 **Confound it all I love it though.**

 **Simple objects, nothing more,**

 **But something's hidden through a door**

 **Though I do not have the key.**

 **Something's here I cannot see.**

 **What does it mean?**

 **What does it mean?**

 **What does it mean? Hm...**

 **I've read these Christmas books so many times.**

 **I know the stories and I know the rhymes.**

 **I know all the Christmas carols all by heart.**

 **My skull's so full it's tearing me apart.**

 **As often as I read them, something's wrong.**

 **So hard to put my bony finger on.**

 **Or perhaps it's really not as deep**

 **As I've been lead to think.**

 **Am I trying much too hard?**

 **Of course! I've been too close to see.**

 **The answer's right in front of me.**

 **Right in front of me.**

 **Very simple really, very clear.**

 **Like music drifting in the air.**

 **Invisible but everywhere.**

 **Just because I cannot see it,**

 **Doesn't mean I can't believe it.**

 **You know I think this Christmas thing**

 **Is not as tricky as it seems.**

 **And why should they have all the fun?**

 **It should belong to anyone.**

 **Not anyone, in fact, but me!**

 **Why I could make a Christmas tree!**

 **And there's no reason I can find,**

 **I couldn't handle Christmas time.**

 **I bet I can improve it, too.**

 **And that's exactly what I'll do! Hee hee hee!**

"Eureka! This year, Christmas will be...OURS!" Chris called out. Everyone cheered except Tifa. She was worried about

Chris after seeing her terrible vision. That afternoon, everyone was told by Chris to have special jobs to make Christmas.

Barret was called out to find out his job: To make reindeer to guide his coffin sleigh.

"How horrible our Christmas will be," Spider-man said.

"No. How jolly," Chris said.

"Oh. How jolly our Christmas will be," Spider-man said. Then a bunch of things hit the two faced spider-man. It was a fat boy from south park, a

Stan's girlfriend from south park and a son of marsh family.

"What are you doing here?" Spider-man asked.

"Chris sent for us," the fat boy from south park with a devil mask said.

"Specifically," stan's girlfriend with a witch's suit said.

"By name," the echidna said. They introduced themselves as Eric cartman, Wendy and Stan. Chris told them to look for

Sandy Claws. He whispered the directions to them. Spider-man tried to listen but his spider tie was in the megaphone. Chris

completed the directions.

"One more thing," Chris said, pulling one of Eric's arm . "Leave that no account Bison Boogie...OUT OF THIS!"

"No problem, Chris," Stan said.

"Of course, Chris," Wendy said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Chris," Eric said. But they secretly crossed their fingers. So the south park kids went to their tree house to

figure out a plan to kidnap Sandy Claws. They sang this song:

 **"Kidnap the Sandy Claws?**

 **I wanna do it.**

 **Let's draw straws.**

 **Chris said we should work together.**

 **Three of a kind!**

 **Birds of a feather!**

 **Now and forever!**

 **La lala lalala lala la la**

 **La lala lalala lala la la la**

 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight.**

 **Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights.**

 **First we're going to set some bait.**

 **When he comes a-sniffing, we snap the trap and close the gate**

 **Wait! I got a better plan**

 **To catch this big black and red lobster man.**

 **Let's pop him in a boiling pot,**

 **And when he's done we'll butter him up.**

 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box.**

 **Bury him for ninety years and see if he talks.**

 **Then Mister Bison Boogie man**

 **Can take the whole thing over then.**

 **He'll be so please I do declare**

 **That he will cook him rare.**

 **Wee!**

 **I say that we take a cannon**

 **Aim it at his door**

 **And then knock three times.**

 **And when he answers**

 **Sandy Claws will be no more.**

 **You're so stupid,**

 **Think now if we blow him up to smithereens.**

 **We may lose some pieces,**

 **And Chris will beat us black and green.**

 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag.**

 **Throw him in the ocean and see if he is sad.**

 **Because Mister Bison Boogie is the meanest guy around.**

 **If I were on his boogie list, I'd get out of town.**

 **He'll so pleased by our success,**

 **That he'll reward us, too, I bet.**

 **Perhaps he'll make his special brew,**

 **Of snake and spider stew. Yum!**

 **We're his little henchmen and we take our job wide pride,**

 **We do our best to please him and stay on his good side.**

 **I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.**

 **I'm not the dumb one.**

 **You're no fun.**

 **Shut up!**

 **Make me!**

 **I got something listen now.**

 **This one is real good, you'll see.**

 **We'll send a present to his door**

 **Upon there will be a note to read.**

 **Now in the box, we'll wait and hide**

 **Until his curiosity entices him to look inside.**

 **And then we'll have him**

 **One, two, three.**

 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick.**

 **Lock him up for ninety years**

 **And see what makes him tick.**

 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits,**

 **Mister Bison Boogie is sure to get his kicks.**

 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see,**

 **Lock him in a cage and then**

 **Throw away the key!"**

So the south park kids went to the Hinterlands to find Christmas Town.

* * *

 **Me: Uh oh! I have a bad feeling about Tifa's vision. What if Christmas gets ruined by Chris?**

 **Chris: And what will become of Shadow Sandy Claws?**

 **Tifa: Find out next time! And Those of you who like his story don't forget to review Except for you haters.**

 **Me: Yeah. What she said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm back. I went to KFC last sunday.**

 **Chris: Really? Did you get something?**

 **Me: Yeah. I got three large mac + cheese, four drumsticks and drink i forgot 2 chicken breast.**

 **Tifa: That sounds cool, but 2 chicken breast you forgot aw that's bad.**

 **Me: So anyway, enjoy this part of the story. Remember to review fans of tifa and/or chris.**

* * *

Back in town, Chris taught the band how to play "Jingle Bells". Tifa was next.

"Tifa, I need your help more than anyone's," Chris said.

"You certainly do, Chris," Tifa said. "I had the most terrible vision."

"That's splendid," Chris said.

"No. It was about your Christmas," Tifa warned. "There was smoke and fire."

"That's not my Christmas," Chris chuckled. "My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and...this. My Sandy Claws outfit. I

want you to make it."

"Chris, please listen to me," Tifa said. "It's going to be a disaster."

"How could it be?" Chris asked. "Just follow the pattern. This part's red and the trim is white." Tifa kept trying to warn

about her vision but Chris won't listen. He was excited about Christmas. Chris sent the red hedgehog to do her job for

Christmas. Chris showed Wario a device called a nutcracker until voices were heard. It was Tails, Cream and Knuckles

and their trick-or-treat bag was bigger than usual. They said they caught Sandy Claws.

"Perfect. Open it up. Quickly," Chris said. Then a chipmunk with red hair came out of the bag. She looked mad. She had a

basket with eggs and wore a sash saying "Happy Easter".

"That's not Sandy Claws," Chris said.

"It isn't?" Wendy asked.

"Then who is it?" Stan asked.

"I'm Sally, ruler of Easter," the chipmunk said.

"Not Sandy Claws. Take her back," Chris said.

"We followed your instructions," Eric said.

"We went through the door," Stan said.

"Which door? There's more than one," Chris said and took out a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree. "Sandy Claws

behind the door shaped like this."

"I told you!" Wendy yelled. She, Eric and Stan started fighting. To stop them, Chris made his most scariest face. The

South park kids gasped in fear. Then Chris turned to Sally.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am," Chris said. "Take her home first! And apologize again. Be careful with Sandy

Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely." So Cream, Eric and Stan went back to the Hinterlands to return Sally

and bring Sandy Claws.

In Barret's lab, Barret was working on his latest creation to replace Tifa. Then his assistant, Yuffie, came by with the plans

for the skeleton reindeer. Barret was impressed.

All through the month, everyone was working on their Christmas plans. As they did, they began to sing this song:

 **"This time, this time,**

 **Making Christmas.**

 **Making Christmas, making Christmas is so fine,**

 **It's ours this time and won't the children be surprised?**

 **It's ours this time.**

 **Making Christmas, making Christmas**

 **Making Christmas.**

 **Time to give them something fun**

 **They'll talk about for years to come.**

 **Let's have a cheer from everyone!**

 **It's time to party.**

 **Making Christmas, making Christmas.**

 **Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice**

 **With spider legs and pretty bows.**

 **It's ours this time.**

 **All together that and this**

 **With all our tricks, we're making Christmas time.**

 **Here comes Chris.**

 **I don't believe what's happening to me.**

 **My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies! Hee hee hee hee!**

 **Won't they be impressed I am a genius.**

 **See how I transformed this old rat**

 **Into a most delightful hat.**

 **Hm, my compliments from me to you**

 **On this your most intriguing hat.**

 **Consider though this substitute,**

 **A bat in place of this old rat.**

 **Huh, no no no, that's all wrong.**

 **This thing will never make a present.**

 **Try something fresher, something pleasant.**

 **Try again, don't give up.**

 **All together that and this**

 **With all our tricks we're making Christmas time.**

At Christmas Town, the elves were making toys and getting ready for the big day. But at the same time, everyone in

Halloween Town was doing every single job, making toys that are scary. Including jack-in-the-boxes with pumpkin heads

and more. Then they continued to sing.

 **"This time, this time,**

 **IT'S OURS!**

 **Making Christmas, making Christmas,**

 **La la la.**

 **It's almost here,**

 **And we can't wait.**

 **So ring the bells and celebrate.**

 **Cause when the full moon starts to climb**

 **We'll all sing out.**

 **It's Christmas time! Hee hee hee!"**

In Christmas Town, Sandy Claws was looking through his naughty/nice list.

"There are hardly any naughty children this year," Sandy Claws said in a dark voice. Then the doorbell rang and Shadow

answered. And there was Eric, Wendy and Stan. They said "Trick-or-treat" and caught him in a bag.

Back in town, Tifa was getting the finishing touches on Chris's Sandy Claws suit. But she was more worried than ever.

But Chris didn't care as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You don't look like yourself, Chris," Tifa said. "Not at all."

Isn't that wonderful?" Chris asked. "It couldn't be more wonderful."

"But you're the Pumpkin King," Tifa said, taking out Chris's picture.

"Not anymore," Chris said and broke the picture frame. "I feel so much better now."

"Chris, I know something is missing but..." Tifa said but she was cut off when Chris turned to her.

"You're right. Something is missing," Chris said. Tifa smiled. But she frowned when Chris turned back to the mirror. "But

what? I got the beard, the coat, the boots, the belt..." Then voices were heard, calling Chris's name. It was Eric, Wendy

and Stan with the bag. They said they finally caught Shadow. Stan opened the bag and a black hedgehog with

red stripes and red eyes came out.

"Shadow Sandy Claws, in person. What a pleasure to meet you," Chris said and shook Shadow's hand. "Why, you have

hands. You don't have claws at all." Shadow was confused to find himself in a strange world. Everyone was amazed to

see this hedgehog. Rosalina got a good look at him.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked.

"Surprised, aren't you? I knew you would be," Chris said. "You don't have to worry about Christmas this year. Consider

this a vacation, Shadow. A reward. It's your turn to take it easy." Shadow was confused of what Chris was doing. He even

noticed Chris was wearing his own Sandy Claws suit.

"But there must be some mistake," Shadow replied.

"Make sure he's comfortable," Chris said. The trio was about to leave. Then Chris stopped them and realized something.

"Of course. That's what I'm missing," Chris said and took off Shadow's hat. So the trio left with Shadow in the bag. They

took him to Bison Boogie.

At Barret's lab, Tifa took out a bottle of fog juice. She knew this was the only way to stop Chris from delivering presents.

"This will stop Chris," Tifa whispered to herself. So she sneaked out of the lab while Barret was working on his new

creation.

At the clubhouse, Eric, Wendy and Stan were taking Shadow to Bison Boogie's lair, which was below the

clubhouse. Shadow heard dice rolling and singing.

 **"Well, well, well, what have we here?**

 **Shadow Sandy Claws, huh?**

 **Ooh, I'm really scared.**

 **So you're the one everybody's talking about**..

 **Ah ha ha ha.**

 **You're joking, you're joking,**

 **I can't believe my eyes.**

 **You're joking me, you gotta be!**

 **This can't be the right guy!**

 **He ancient, he's ugly,**

 **I don't know which is worse.**

 **I might just split a seam now**

 **If I don't die laughing first.**

 **When Mr. Bison Boogie says**

 **There's trouble close at hand.**

 **You better pay attention now!**

 **Because I'm the boogie man.**

 **And if you aren't shaking**

 **There's something very wrong.**

 **Cause this may be the last time**

 **You hear the boogie song.**

 **Ooh ooh**

 **Ooh ooh**

 **I'm the Bison Boogie man!**

 **Release me now,**

 **Or you'll have to face the dire consequences.**

 **The children are expecting me.**

 **So please come to your senses.**

 **Ha! You're joking, you're joking**

 **I can't believe my ears.**

 **Will someone shut this fella up**

 **I'm drowning in my tears.**

 **It's funny, I'm laughing!**

 **You really are too much.**

 **And now with your permission.**

 **I'm going to do my stuff.**

 **What are you going to do?**

 **I'm going to do the best I can.**

 **Whoa!**

 **The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air.**

 **Because I'm a gambling boogie man,**

 **Although I don't play fair.**

 **It's much more fun I must confess**

 **With lives on the line.**

 **Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy.**

 **Now that will be just fine.**

 **Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act.**

 **Oh brother, you're something.**

 **You put me in a spin.**

 **You aren't comprehending**

 **The position that you're in.**

 **It's hopeless, you're finished.**

 **You haven't got a prayer.**

 **Cause I'm Mr. Bison Boogie**

 **And you ain't going nowhere.**

Bison laughed evilly and started his little game.

* * *

 **Me: Well, this was the fourth part. The next part is my favorite song, "Sally's Song".**

 **Tifa: Yes. And I get to sing it. I can't wait.**

 **Chris: Me either.**

 **Me: I love "Making Christmas" and "Kidnap the Sandy Claws", too. Both versions of "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" were**

 **good. Even the Korn version.**

 **Tifa: I hope you like them.**

 **Me: yeah. So anyway, please review after reading, for you angry fans don't review it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's the next part of The Nightmare Before Christmas (X-over Style).**

 **Chris: In this part, Tifa gets to sing "Sally's Song".**

 **Tifa: I always loved that song.**

 **Me: Me, too. I have a friend who plays piano at my church named Leeann who loves the song.**

 **Tifa: Very interesting.**

 **Chris: So anyway, be sure to review how good the song goes.**

* * *

Back in town, everyone was getting ready for Chris's take off. As everyone was distracted, Tifa poured the fog juice in

the fountain. Chris came out of the coffin sleigh as everyone cheered. Tifa joined in. Spider-man was giving a speech as the fog

rolled in.

"Oh no. We can't take off in this," Chris said. "The reindeer can't see an inch in front of the noses." Tifa sighed in relief.

"This fog's as thick as...as..." Tails said.

"Jellied brains," Ash said.

"Pika, Pi" Pikachu said

"or something much worse" Misty said

"Or thicker," Silver said. Chris was in despair until bulbasaur came. Chris saw the Pokemon's glowing pumpkin on his head. So

Chris put bulbasaur to the head of the team. Tifa didn't know about this. Chris took off and Tifa tried to stop him. But it

was too late.

"Goodbye, Chris," Tifa said. "My dearest Chris. Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong." She started to sing this song

for her feelings for Chris:

 **"I sense there's something in the wind,**

 **That feels like tragedy's at hand.**

 **And though I'd like to stand by him,**

 **Can't shake this feeling that I have.**

 **The worst is just around the bend,**

 **And does he notice my feelings for him?**

 **And will he see how much he means to me?**

 **I think it's not to be.**

 **What will become of my dear friend?**

 **Where will his actions lead us then?**

 **Although I'd like to join the crowd,**

 **In their enthusiastic cloud.**

 **Try as I may it doesn't last.**

 **And will we ever end up together?**

 **No I think not.**

 **It's never to become.**

 **For I am not the one."**

Tifa was worried that once this whole thing goes through, Chris might get killed.

At Christmas Town, Chris was delivering Christmas presents as bulbasaur led the team. Chris first stopped at a young

raccoon's house. The raccoon was afraid to see Chris.

"Santa?" the raccoon asked.

"Merry Christmas," Chris said. "And what is your name? That's alright. I have a special present for you anyway." Chris

gave the raccoon a present wrapped in grey paper. Before the raccoon could say anything, Chris went up the chimney.

Then the raccoon's parents came in and asked what Santa got him. And the raccoon took out a shrunken head. The

parents screamed and fainted and Chris didn't know it was screams of terror. He continued the delivery in joy. Everyone

was watching in the watching well. Everyone was excited except Tifa. So she went to find Shadow. At Christmas Town,

the authorities were on high alert to shoot Chris out of the sky.

"Look, bulbasaur. Searchlights," Chris said. "They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job." But a

missile almost hit Bulasaur. "Whoa! Careful down there. You almost hit us. It's okay, bulbasaur. Head higher." So Bulbasaur

went up into the clouds.

At Bison's hideout, Bison was about to play his game with Shadow. Then he saw a severed leg.

"My, my. What have we here?" Bison said and spat his hand. Then Shadow spotted two hands and one covered his

mouth and the other pointed up. It was Tifa.

"I'll get you out of here," Tifa whispered. She was about to get Shadow away before Bison knows the truth. But it was

too late as he saw it was a distraction.

"What? You try to make a fool out of me?" Bison yelled. So he captured both Shadow and Tifa.

Back in Christmas Town, Chris was continuing his delivery.

"Who's next on my list?" Chris asked and took out Shadow's naughty/nice list. "Ah. Little Amy and Wendy. Won't they be

surprised." But the authorities spotted Chris and hit one of the reindeer. Chris tried to get the sleigh under control but

another missile hit the trashcan holding all the toys and Chris grabbed a scary doll with crazy hair.

"They're trying to hit us! BULBASAUR!" Chris shouted. But another missile hit them for good.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" Chris shouted as he fell. He crashed in a cemetery.

Back in Halloween Town, everyone saw the whole crash and started mourning for Chris. Tails and the other vampires

were crying. But Spider-man was crying the most.

"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut," Spider-man said. "Terrible news, folks. The worst tragedy of our

time. Chris has been blown to smithereens." So Spider-man spread the news all throughout town.

Back in Christmas Town, the authorities also had bad news. Chris has been shot down but there's a chance that

Christmas might be canceled this year. As the police chief spread the bad news, it's revealed that Chris survived the

crash but he was knocked unconscious. bulbasaur shook his arm a little. Chris woke up but was depressed of his plan

backfiring and not going as planned. So he sang a song of his depression.

 **"What have I done?**

 **What have I done?**

 **How could I be so blind?**

 **All is lost, where was I?**

 **Spoiled all, spoiled all,**

 **Everything's gone all wrong.**

 **What have I done?**

 **What have I done?**

 **Find a deep cave to hide in.**

 **In a million years they'll find me.**

 **Only dust and a plaque**

 **That reads 'Here Lies Poor Old Chris'.**

 **But I never intended all this madness, never.**

 **And nobody really understood, well how could they?**

 **That all I ever wanted**

 **Was to bring them something great.**

 **Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"**

Then Chris regained his spirit and knew almost everything went well.

 **"Well, what the heck,**

 **I went and did my best.**

 **And, by god, I really tasted something swell.**

 **And for a moment why, I even touched the sky,**

 **And at least I left some stories they can tell.**

 **I did.**

 **And for the first time since I don't remember when.**

 **I felt just like my old bony self again.**

 **And I, Chris the Pumpkin King.**

 **That's right.**

 **I am the Pumpkin King! Ha ha ha ha!"**

Chris ripped his Sandy Claws suit, realizing this isn't the real him.

 **"And I just can't wait**

 **Until next Halloween.**

 **Cause I got some new ideas**

 **That will really make them scream.**

 **And by god,**

 **I'm really going to give it all my might!"**

But Chris realized something.

"Uh oh. I hope there's still time to set things right," Chris said. "Sandy Claws. Hm..." So Chris and Bulbasaur went back to

Halloween Town to rescue Shadow.

* * *

 **Me: Well, that was the chapter. But there's one more song left to go and one more chapter.**

 **Chris: And the next part is where Tifa and I kiss.**

 **Tifa: Yes. And M. Bison is defeated and Shadow restores Christmas.**

 **Me: So for you who like my story, I hope you're looking forward to the next and final chapter. There will be a sequel**

 **soon. Remember to review after reading not you haters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to The Nightmare Before Christmas (x-over style Style), where our 12 year old hero fights the evil shadaloo leader, M. bison.**

 **Tifa: This is the part where Chris and I kiss in the ending.**

 **Chris: That's right. It's gonna be perfect. Well, for fans of chris and tifa.**

 **Me: That's true. So anyways, for you fans of chris and/or tifa out there, you're going to LOVE it the ending. Remember to**

 **review. Otherwise, enjoy the last chapter. No haters.**

* * *

"You wait until Chris hears about this!" Tifa yelled. "By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you..." But she was cut off when she heard the bad news. With Chris and Bulbasaur, Chris went to Bison's lair to save Shadow and

Tifa. Chris heard Tifa and Shadow's cries of distress. Chris went into Bison's lair. Tifa and Shadow were almost out of time.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust," Bison said. "Ooh, I'm feeling weak...WITH HUNGER! One more roll of the dice ought a do it. What? Snake eyes? Argh! Eleven! Looks like I've won the jackpot. Bye bye, doll face and sand man!" Tifa and

Shadow almost fell into the lava pit. But Chris rescued them before they were burned. Bison flipped the platform and there lay Chris.

"Hello, Bison," Chris said.

"Chris. But they said you were dead," Bison said. "You must be...DOUBLE DEAD!" He pressed a switch and started the battle. The first one started with cards with knives. Then came guns and a saw. Chris got away from the saw and came to

Bison. But he jumped away.

"So long, Chris thorndyke!" Bison yelled and laughed evilly.

"How dare you treat my friends so SHAMEFULLY!" Chris yelled and ripped Bison's cover.

"OH NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Bison yelled. "MY BUGS! MY BUGS!" The bugs were scattered around.

Shadow stomped on the main bug. Chris came to Shadow.

"Forgive me, Shadow," Chris said. "I'm afraid I made a terrible mess of your holiday."

"Bumpy sleigh ride, Chris?" Shadow asked. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone's holiday, I'd listen to her. She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum."

"I hope there's still time," Chris said.

"To fix Christmas? Of course there is," Shadow said. "I'm Shadow Santa Clause." So he went back to the surface to save Christmas.

Tifa came to Chris.

"He'll fix things, Chris. He knows what to do," Tifa said.

"How did you get down here, Tifa?" Chris asked tifa.

"Well, I was trying to...well, I wanted to...to..." Tifa stuttered.

"To help me?" Chris asked.

"I couldn't let you just..." Tifa said. But she was cut off when Chris touched her chin. Chris made a loving look at the beautiful face.

"Tifa, I can't believe I never realized that you..." But he was cut off when a light appeared. It was Eric, Wendy, Stan, and Spider-man with a rope.

"Chris! Chris!" Spider-man called.

"Here he is. Alive," Eric said.

"Just like we said," Wendy said.

"Grab a hold, my boy," Spider-man said. So Chris and Tifa went back to town to tell everybody Chris is okay and was never dead after the crash.

Back in town, everyone heard a horn honking. It was Spider-man with Chris and Tifa.

"Chris!" Vivian said.

"Chris's back?" Beldam asked.

"Chris?" Rosalina asked.

"Chris's okay!" Rouge replied.

"Interested." Cloud said

"If you say so." said aerith

"yeah chris is okay!" Ash yelled

"pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said

"Rejoice everyone!" Misty cried

"He's alright!" Mario Sonic and Luigi said. The citizens sang with joy.

 **"Chris's okay, and he's back okay.**

 **He's alright.**

 **Let's shout, make a fuss.**

 **Scream it out**

 **Whee!**

 **Chris's back now everyone sing**

 **In our town of Halloween."**

"It's great to be home," Chris said. Then it started to snow for the first time in Halloween Town. It was Shadow, who was waving to everyone and saying "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" happily.

"Merry Christmas!" Chris called. Everyone was confused and continued to sing.

 **"What's this?**

 **What's this?**

 **I haven't got a clue.**

 **What's this?**

 **But it's completely new.**

 **What's this?**

 **Must be a Christmas thing.**

 **What's this?**

 **It's really very strange."**

But everyone was playing in the snow. Tails and all his vampire friends were playing ice hockey and ash and optimus prime were having a snowball fight. As the citizens sang, Eric, Wendy and Stan threw a snowball at Chris. They laughed and Chris laughed,too.

 **"This is Halloween**

 **Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.**

 **What's this? What's this?"**

Chris saw Barret's new creation and spotted Tifa heading to into the graveyard. Tifa sat on Spiral Hill with a flower and plucked the leaves. Then she heard Chris's voice, singing to her. He was at the bottom of the hill.

 **"My dearest friend, if you don't mind.**

 **I'd like to join you by your side.**

 **Where we can gaze into the stars."**

Tifa knew what Chris was saying. He loves her. So she started to sing with him.

 **"And sit together, now and forever.**

 **For it is plain, as anyone can see.**

 **We're simply meant to be."**

So the two kissed under the full moon, happily.

"I love you, Tifa," Chris said.

"I love you, too, Chris. I always have," Tifa said.

* * *

 **Me: Well, this is the final chapter. But there will be a sequel called Bison's Revenge.**

 **Tifa: It's going to great for you fans of chris and tifa out there.**

 **Chris: And bad for you haters out there.**

 **Me: Please remember to review after reading for your opinions on the story. Except for you angry fans.**


End file.
